Music Challenge
by LoveIsDeadMIW
Summary: My version of the music challenge thingy, with a little Kurt and Blaine, Klaine forever.xD


Directions  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Song: Harder Then You Know, Escape The Fate.

It had been exactly two months since Kurt had left Blaine. The horrible day played constantly in the back of Kurt's head. He couldn't forget it, he absolutely could not.

He remembered the day so clearly. He had been so excited about going to Nationals that he sped to Dalton Academy as fast as he could. He remembered walking in the door to Blaine's room. He remembered seeing Blaine in the embrace of someone else. Some other boy. Someone else was touching the love of his life in a way he was always to afraid to. The shocked look on Blaine's face once he realized Kurt was standing in his doorway told him he hadn't expected it.

Kurt ran. He ran out the door, down the hallway, out the front doors and to his car. Once in his car he drove far away. He didn't have the slightest idea where he was going. He stopped somewhere, the side of the road?

There Kurt began to cry. He just cried, and cried, and thought of how distant Blaine had been. How did he not see it this whole time?

Blaine called everyday. He never stopped. Kurt would always just whisper "Don't talk to me, I'm trying to let go..not loving you is harder then you know.." and then he'd hang up and cry some more.

One day, Finn had caught Kurt, curled up in his room, sobbing. All he would say was "I wonder if your loves the same..cause I'm not over you.." and then Blaine would call again. And Finn would answer. He'd listen to everything Blaine had to say, as he poured his heart out.

Finn would get Kurt out of the house. Blaine would meet them at the mall. He would force Kurt to listen to his pleas. All Kurt could say was..  
>"Baby don't talk to me, I'm trying to let go, loving you is harder then you know." And then he walked away.<p>

Song: Inject Me Sweetly, Blood On The Dance Floor Featuring Jeffree Star

Blaine lead Kurt away from Warbler practice, licking his lips seductively as they entered his room. Kurt giggled and blushed.

"What in the world, Blaine Anderson?" he smiled.

"I want to sing to you, Kurt." Kurt nodded and Blaine started singing the one song Kurt never thought he'd hear. Dapper Blaine Anderson, was singing Blood On The Dance Floor.

"Hey baby, inject me sweetly, let me bleed through your veins!" He danced around Kurt, singing and smiling, and Kurt was blushing and hiding his face. Blaine just hoped that Kurt understood the message.

Kurt began singing along, and the song was cut off by Kurt's lips on Blaine's. And as his hands moved towards Blaine's shirt, he let out a small moan.

Needless to say, that night the definitely took there relationship to the next level..and beyond.

Song: If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn, Sleeping With Sirens

Kurt was absolutely in love with two things. A song, by a band he never even expected to like, and Blaine. He loved them so much, that day at Warbler practice, he sang to Blaine.

"How the hell did you ever pick me? Honestly? I could sing you a song but I don't think words can express your beauty, its singing to me. How the hell did we end up like this? I fell in love from the moment we kissed..." as Blaine's eyes shined with knowing, Kurt was well aware he received the message.

"They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Cant promise that things wont be broken, but I swear that I will never leave, please stay, forever with me."

He sang, and sang. Blaine blushed and smiled, and knew that his love was returned. At the end of the song, he stood, kissed Kurt, and whispered those three words Kurt longed to hear. "I love you.."

They were official, and their entire Glee club, and soon the whole school, knew it.

Song: Love Is Pain, Joan Jett

They say that love is pain, and in some respects it might be. Blaine had always believed it to be true, and when the one guy he ever thought he could love, didn't love him to, he knew it was.

Everyone would think he was weird, because he didn't believe in love. One day he was in the park. He saw all the happy couples, giggling, holding hands, loving, and so he sung to himself.

"We are no to blame..for seeing love is pain, we are not ashamed, to say that love is pain.. we are not ashamed...we are not ashamed.. we are not ashamed.. we are not ashamed.. to say that love is pain." he jumped up on the bench. "And we'll do it again!" He screamed out.

Kurt stood just by the bench, giggling, while Blaine just smiled and moved on.

Song: Hello Fascination, Breathe Carolina.

Blaine was never a fan of techno, or screamo. Or anything that wasn't really played on the radio. So when he came across a song by a band who was completely different, imagine his surprise, he liked it. It reminded him of Kurt in a way. With the lyrics 'you say you, wanna fight, my darling, are you satisfied? You say you criticize my darling, are you satisfied? You're building me up just to break me down, you're being loud with out a sound..'

It reminded him or their constant fighting recently, Kurt's criticism, how Kurt built up his hopes of a happy life and just crushed him with two little words. How Kurt's eyes screamed so many things, while he remained silent in his work.

Blaine found himself singing often. He would sing to a picture of Kurt. He hoped Kurt would see him one day and realize that he had the world, and lost it, with those two damn words. Words that haunted Blaine '...we're over...'

But Blaine was moving on, because Kurt was just..building him up, just to bring him down.

Song: Miss Nothing, The Pretty Reckless.

Kurt was hurt. Blaine had basically told him he was nothing to him, and never had been. Kurt was about to get even.

At Warbler practice, he asked to sing a song. Blaine's eyes widened instantly. He knew what this meant. So when Miss Nothing started playing, he automatically knew why.

"And as I watch you disappear into the ground, my one mistake was that I never let you down. So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind on Miss Nothing. I'm miss everything..."

The guys looked at Blaine, and laughed. Blaine was getting angry. His face was red, Kurt was laughing and continued. He was enjoying every second of watching Blaine squirm.

"I'm Miss Everything..and as I watch you disappear into my head, there's a man telling who's me I might be dead, so I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind on miss nothing, I'm miss everything." he smirked at Blaine. "And with that, Warblers, I leave you." As he turned on his heels to walk away Blaine knew it wouldn't be the last he saw of Mr. Kurt Hummel.

Song: Savior, Black Veil Brides.

Blaine was Kurt's savior. He had helped Kurt with so damn much and it meant the world to him. Everything from being pushed around by a bully, to when that same bully kissed him. Blaine knew that Kurt was his savior at all. Kurt saved him from himself.

"So hear my voice, remind you not to bleed, I'm here." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend.

"So I can take this pen and teach you how to live..what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I give." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled at the complete bluntness. Kurt had taught him how to live, how to let lose from the good private school boy that everyone wanted to be. Kurt was the greatest gift Blaine ever had received.

They saved each other from so much. Before they found each other they thought it would never be like this, but now it was.

"When I hear your cries, praying for light, I will be there." and Blaine was, whenever Kurt needed it, Blaine brought light into his life.

Song: Break Your Little Heart, All Time Low

Kurt layed in bed listening to music, reflecting on his relationship with Blaine, a little drunk. He thought of how pretty Blaine was, but how he was tired of trying to catch his love.

It was for this purpose that he was now dancing around his room singing.

"I'm wasted, wasting time, I'm moving on but you're left behind! Pretty face but the chase aint worth the price! I'm gonna break your little heart, watch you take the fall! Laughing all the way to the hospital!" this continued all night long, until Finn came home with Rachel, and Burt came home with Carole, to just stare at the wasted, giggling, Kurt. No one knew how to react.

Kurt smiled. "There's nothing surgery can do, when I break your little heart in two." And that was Kurt's final words before blacking out.

Song: Let Love Bleed Red, Sleeping With Sirens

Is it naive to make plans that seem so far away? There's a reason I feel this way, you're sleeping alone and I'm awake. When you dream of me tonight am I close to where you are?

That was Blaine's life right now. He was so far away from Kurt. He didn't know if could bear the thought. One more month until they saw each other. He was going to ask Kurt to marry him, but was it stupid to make these plans so early?

Three weeks passed and Blaine couldn't stand it, he was on the first plane to London, to his boyfriend, to his life. He knocked on his apartment door, slowly, then quickly, then urgently. Kurt answered, and almost screamed when he saw him.

"I think, lets not wait. Lets love right now..." Blaine went down on one knee and Kurt's hands went to his mouth, before whispering a soft yes.

Song: If It Means A Lot To You, A Day To Remember

Kurt was leaving, this was an amazing opportunity for him. Blaine couldn't let him pass it up. He wanted the internship, but he didn't need it. He just wanted Blaine to whisper sweet nothings in his ear to help him.

He was just about to leave when Blaine, silly, silly Blaine, dropped down on one knee, in the middle of the airport, and proposed. Kurt couldn't turn back now, he needed to get on that plane.

"If you can wait until I get home, then I swear to you that we can make this last.." Kurt whispered, kissing his boyfriend, lovingly, passionately.

"I know you don't want to leave me, yea you want but I cant help it. I just feel complete when you're by my side." Kurt was tearing up. How was he supposed to leave now? Blaine told him to go ahead, leaving the ring on his finger. Kurt was crying now. Six months..how would he make it?

Song: Mess, Get Scared

Blaine had become a drunk over the years. It started with a few drinks, then it increased, then is just became bad. He was always fighting with Kurt. He felt so...lost...he was ashamed of himself, it hurt. He could barely breath at times, he just had another drink.

Kurt said they needed to talk. Blaine was scared.

"Talk to me now..while I'm sober.." Kurt nodded, and began telling him, he could tell by the look in Kurt's eyes, they were over. When would he learn? It hurt so bad to lose Kurt. So, so bad. He wanted to stop drinking then..but he was so used to being sad.

Alone, two months later, he became a different addict. He was taking this pill to mend it, just to mend it his pain.

When he almost died from overdose, and woke up in the hospital, he still didn't learn. He didn't know when he would. He was the best kind of mess right now.

He was so depressed, from watching Kurt fall out of love.

When Kurt showed up in the hospital, frantic, wanting Blaine to be okay, he knew he needed to stop. He started learning. He came clean, said he was wrong, he was the best kind of mess.

Two years later, they were happy, together, and married. He was no longer the best kind of mess. It didn't hurt so bad..

**Author: HOLY MONKEY TITTY FUCKS! This was so hardDx I almost gave up. But then...I FINISHED!:D Read, review? I know they sucked but hey.. I had like three, maybe for minutes each. DON'T JUDGE MEH! Dx**


End file.
